Bloodbond
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: When the hunters become the hunted three vampires attempt to travel to Terra in hopes of finding asylum. But when a mistake takes them to Earth where vampires are not like them, they must survive until they can find a way to leave, or die. Twilight x-over
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Can't talk long. I've got class in 20 mins so, I was thinking of doing this for a while and only just now managed it. Hope it satisfactory.

**Disclaimer:** Anything even remotely resembling Tsubasa Chronicle, CLAMP, Twilight, or Stephanie Meyer is not mine.

**Warnings:** Some blood and slight gore, but I don't think it's enough to merit an M rating. If you disagree, let me know and I'll change it, otherwise...*shrugs*

Enjoy!

**Bloodbond**

**Prologue  
><strong>

"We won't make it."

"We have to try."

"And if we succeed, and that's a very big _if_ , what then? Where will we go? How will we communicate? How will we survive? We don't even know if our kind even exist in another word."

"True, but we do know that if we stay here any longer, we'll die."

Silence.

"Kamui, you are my sire and I will follow you as the leader and guide you are. But as your childe, I have the right to express my opinions. In this case, I think you're taking a serious gamble. I can't afford to lose you. I need you. I'm still learning the ways of this world. If I don't find a lodestone soon, I _will_ die and all your efforts will be wasted."

"He's right, brother. We need him. He's the last of the Magebloods. If he dies than our loss is guaranteed. Our people have already fled to Terra. I've received word that they are ready to receive us if we go, but if we do go than we will be unable to defend ourselves for at least a day or so to regain our strength from a trek like that. I'm only saying we should be careful."

The violet eyed youth stared at his twin in silence as he thought. He would give anything to protect his brother, and his duty as his companion's sire demanded he do the same. He knew the risks. Heavens above, did he know them. He had heard the horror stories of previous groups daring the dangerous path from this hellhole of a place to the whispered sanctuary of Terra.

Some were never heard from again. Some reappeared years later babbling about the mirror world of Terra they called Earth. Others…did reappear. Well, what little there was left of them. He shuddered at that particular memory…

Just as a large explosion echoed close-by.

"I didn't think they were so close," the green-eyed twin murmured in shock.

"Run!" Kamui hollered and the others followed as fast as their vampiric feet could take them. They didn't dare change shape in this uncertain territory with the blasts and gunfire echoing behind them.

"Bloodthirsty humans! And they dare to call us mass-murderers," the blonde childe muttered under his breath.

If they could just find a clearing large enough for them to conduct the necessary ritual, then they just might be able to escape. But their hopes dropped even further at the sound of baying.

"Sire, they have Gabriel Hounds!"

Kamui let out a particularly colorful curse that made even his brother blush and they put all they had into their feet.

"There!" the green-eyed twin hollered, pointing to a small clearing by a creek.

Not considering the consequences, the three vampires turned and made for the clearing. Once they stood on the small circle of grass, the three took one another's hands and focused on the small ripple the defined the separation between worlds. If they could find it, and fold it so the bulge weakened the fabric of the universe just enough for them to pass through, they'd make it. But they were on a time constraint and they were already tired. Not a good combination.

A howl sounded from only few meters away and their concentration was broken.

"Gabriel Hound!"

A soft melodic whistle sounded for a brief instant and sphere of swirling golden spirals encircled the group. Subaru turned to the mage to thank him then paled. The blonde was currently struggled to hold back the hungry jaws of a Gabriel Hound that had made it through before his shield could be raised. His bloody fingers were clamped on the hound's lower jaw hoping to keep it just out of reach of his throat.

"Fai!"

At his brother's cry, Kamui joined his twin in forcing the monster off his childe. They Hound growled and brought his jaws down hard on Fai's right arm just as a stray paw flashed forward and caught him on the left side of his face. Fai screamed until Subaru managed to jam his sharp nails into the creature's spinal cord, effectively killing it.

The razor sharp teeth relaxed their grip and together with Kamui, the twins wrestled the body off Fai and assessed the damage. Fai's arm was broken and currently useless until it healed and the same went for his eye. The beautiful blue eye was now a mess of blood and goo that made even Kamui's hardened nerves shiver.

"I'm sorry Fai, but we have to do this now before the shield fails on us," he murmured.

Fai shuddered and moaned in agony but nodded vaguely in understanding. The mage knew his limits when his magic was concerned.

Carefully, the three hoisted Fai back to his feet, mindful of his wounds, and tried to focus once more. Together they managed to fold the ripple just enough that they could go through if they went now.

On queue, they engaged their respective powers, those innate to their vampiric origins and those born into Fai's blood and they began to dissipate and merge with the Void of Time.

"Fai!"

That voice would always be Fai's downfall. His concentration wavered as he spun to glimpse the owner of that voice.

Then the threesome were nothing but a thought as they traversed the silent Void of Time.

Then sound pummeled their ears and drops of water stung their skin. Fai shrieked as he fell hard on his already wounded arm and Subaru struggled over to the childe to help him leaving Kamui to take note of their surroundings. The cold claw of fear gripped his heart at the sight.

They were surrounded by a grass field much bigger than the one they just left. Trees like none he'd ever seen before encircled the clearing and rain poured nonstop from gray clouds above. He stretched out his senses and felt no vampire for miles around.

This was not Terra.

It couldn't be…

This couldn't be…

He shuddered.

…Earth…?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, hope y'all liked that. If I get at least one review on this, I'll update. I just need to know, I'm not just writing for no one.

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I apologize profusely for the shortness of this, but it's past midnight, I have a headache, my sinuses are acting up, and I have a day-long dentist appoint tomorrow. No joke, it's literally a day long. *am-2pm. T.T But I wanted to get this up for y'all anyway, so I hope you can forgive me.

And so...**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Kamui! Kamui!"

Fighting down his growing panic, Kamui gathered himself and staggered back to his brother who was currently cradling his childe.

"Kamui, he going into shock. He needs to drink," Subaru explained, his eyes belaying the fear his words just barely managed to hide.

"On it." The young pureblood quickly pushed back his sleeve and slit his wrist pressing the dripping wound to Fai's mouth. The wounded vampire coughed as the warm, red liquid slipped down his throat. "I can't hear anyone, Subaru. I can't reach far enough. I need your help."

Subaru nodded. "I'm here," he whispered.

Sighing in relief, Kamui placed his free hand in his brother's and reached out once more, this time drawing from his personal reserves as well as Subaru's. His mental finger sought and stretched, searching for a vampire. Just one. Nothing.

He could feel the rain as his hit his skin and soaked through his clothes. His head ached as he continue to push further outward in his desperate search for life. They could not be the only ones.

He was just about to give up completely when he felt the faintest response. Desperate, he grabbed the tiny tendril of thought with all his might and yanked, hard.

_:?:_

_:Please…help us! Please…pl-:_

His concentration slipped and he was forced to release the only strand of hope and return to the current reality. His head pounded painfully as he opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize he was hunched over with his forehead resting on Subaru's shoulder and Fai held close to his brother's chest beneath his face. He must have fainted from the strain of reaching so far. Even the rain had slowed to a mere sprinkle.

"Sorry," he whispered weakly. "I must've-"

"Easy, brother. Easy," came the equally quiet reply. A hand reached up and held Kamui's head against Subaru's shoulder when he tried to lean back. "Relax. Rest. We'll move to a more comfortable location when you can stand."

Consciously relaxing each muscle, Kamui hummed in response. He closed his eyes and released his pent up breath, finally taking stock of their situation. They had escaped the Gabriel Hounds, true, but not unscathed. Fai was wounded, badly. And even as a vampire, it would take time for him to heal completely. Not to mention the wounds the young mageblood bore that weren't visible.

Subaru was exhausted and left to take care of the ailing Fai and Kamui's own exhausted self. It was times like these that he was reminded how much he loved his brother and how much he truly couldn't stand life without him.

He must've fallen asleep again because when he woke, Subaru was nowhere in sight and he was laying on the damp grass. Panic raced through his veins and he sat up, his eyes immediately seeking out his missing brother. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and he whirled around, tackling the unknown newcomer to the ground only to recognize the twin emerald eyes and back off, apologizing profusely.

"It's alright, Kamui. Hush, it's alright. Hush, I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Subaru chanted.

Once the two purebloods were settled under the relative shade of a large tree, Subaru pulled the now resting Fai into his lap leaned back into Kamui's embrace. They lay there as the rain-laden clouds moved on allowing the smaller, more innocent puffies move in.

"I was able to find someone, but I couldn't hold the connection for long," he said.

"And you'd like to try again?"

The elder of the twins squeezed Subaru in an affirmative reply. "If you can spare the strength."

"I can."

A beat of silence passed for Kamui to gather up with strength and draw upon Subaru's in preparation to reach out once more.

When he finally did, he stretched in the direction of the unknown mind he'd sensed earlier, and after a few false starts, found it again.

_:?:_

_:Please, if you can hear me, help us.:_ he called.

_:Who is this?:_ came the shaking reply, as if from someone unused to speaking mind-to-mind.

_:My name is Kamui. Please, I beg of you, help us!:_

_:How many of you are there?:_

_:Three including myself. Please, it hurts to hold this connection. You're too far. I'll send you an image of our surroundings and hopefully you'll be able to find us from that.:_

For a moment, there was nothing, then, _:Very well.:_

Relief flooded Kamui as he relayed an image of the clearing his group currently inhabited and released the mental hold once more.

Free of the strain, he opened his eyes. "They're coming, Subaru. They're coming for us. Subaru? Subaru?"

Violet eyes darted downward to see a dark head cradled at the base of Kamui's neck with an ill blonde curled in his lap. Smiling, Kamui closed his eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time in ages. Perhaps they had made it to Terra, just not in the place they'd intended. There were vampires here, that was certain. So maybe they were safe after all.

Soon they could relax in the safety and comfort of their own with no humans at every corner waiting to slaughter them in their beds.

Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I hope that was good. I wonder where our friends are? And who it was Kamui contacted? I guess you'll just have to wait, hmm? Too bad for you. ;)

**Rate and Review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** ...erm...right... Merry Christmas! *runs and hides in shame and terror***  
><strong>

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Kamui awoke to the sound of birds taking flight into the evening sky, screaming in objection to their disturbance. Immediately, he was alert and aware of his surroundings. Subaru stirred and he could feel his brother reaching out with his senses as well. While Kamui had mastery of telepathy, Subaru's empathy and psychometry were also very useful. But together, they were a force to be reckoned with. But they had their limits.

Such as now. Although they could hear the leaves moving and being stepped on as if my by many swift feet, they could hear no heart beats. With the birds gone, there was a strange silence in the surrounding forest. It was a very eerie feeling knowing someone or someones were out there but sensing no one.

_:Subaru, do you sense them?:_

_:No. Nothing. There's just a blank nothing.:_

_:There are at least five of them. How they got so close without us hearing them is beyond me. They must have a mageblood hiding their heartbeats.:_

_:A powerful coven then.:_

_:And hopefully friendly.:_

Kamui stood from the huddle, sweeping his cloak out so it at covered his brother and most of his still injured childe. He was the Alpha of his coven, small and makeshift thought it was, it was still _his_ coven. Reaching out carefully, he felt the mind he had made contact with earlier just to his right.

_:You hide yourselves well,:_ he sent by way of welcome, looking over to wear he could feel the mind to approximately be. There was a flicker of movement and then he could see a tall man with chestnut hair falling just past his shoulders standing just at the edge of the woods. A young blonde girl stood close by back behind a nearby tree as a bodyguard of sorts.

Both the newcomer's appearances were pale and they both had red eyes, but there the similarities ceased. The girl had thin arching eyebrows and a stern appearance as if she was waiting for an attack. Her eyes focused on anything near the man assessed it, catalogued it, and remembered it. The man, on the other hand, was much less stern. A smile tugged at his lips and while his eyes also took note of everything, he appeared much more laid back. His face was handsome but he kept rubbing his hands together gently as if holding back the urge to touch everything in sight.

"You'll forgive me if I don't speak mind-to-mind. My talents lie elsewhere, you understand," the man said, his voice flowing over every word like chocolate. Now that was a fitting description of the man. Smooth, enticing, and addictive.

"Of course. We all have our talents, cousin. "

"Cousin? I did not realize we were related."

"Forgive me. That is how my fellows address friends. Should I use another word more to your preferences?"

The newcomer smiled. It reminded Kamui distinctly of a cat holding a canary. So he met he smile with one of his own. A tiny twitch of the lips.

"Aro, will do," the vampire said, calmly walking away from the tree line and folding his hands before him. The girl twitched as if she wasn't pleased with her Alpha (?) leaving her immediate vicinity. "You have impressive telepathic powers. I assume the rest of your party have similar abilities?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business, Aro. Although I would ask, you hide your heartbeats well. I assume you have a mageblood in your coven. Does that mean they Hounds infest this place as well?"

The man quirked his head to the side, almost birdlike, and his smile widened. "Yes, I was aware of your heartbeats. You also seem to be aware, unless I'm very much mistaken, of what we are if you refer to us as a coven."

_:Kamui, he doesn't feel right.:_

_:Subaru…:_

Kamui was, in fact, very aware of the wrongness that radiated from Aro. It was a cold feeling, similar to what a dead body felt like. But he smelled like anything but a dead body. On the contrary, he smelled sweet. Almost too sweet. He had to fight not to crinkle his nose against the powerful smell.

"I am indeed. You are vampires, are you not?" Kamui asked, allowing his eyes to fade to gold in a show of trust.

The man paused, his smile widening. "Curious. You use words I am unfamiliar with, speak as if you are one of us, and yet you have a heartbeat and can do things normal humans cannot."

"I am a vampire."

"Indeed. So you say. And yet, you'll forgive me if I doubt your word. I-"

_:I am a vampire.:_

Aro sighed. "Again, you speak with your mind. Such a fascinating ability. Can you only speak mind-to-mind, or can you read thoughts as well?"

"Why do you ask?"

_:Kamui.:_

"My own curiosity. May I?" Aro stretched out his hand and waited, a friendly smile on his face. Kamui was beginning to dislike this man's smiles. Too many, all untrustworthy. But it would be very rude to refuse a fellow Alpha's offer unless it was outside the limits of common sense. Shaking hands seemed a simple enough request. But he refused to leave his small coven unguarded.

_:Kamui.:_

"You'll understand if I don't move forward any further."

"Of course," and then Aro was only two arm lengths away, hand stretched out halving the distance between the two vampires.

_:Kamui.:_

Carefully, ever cautious, Kamui reached out as well, his golden eyes never leaving Aro's crimson. Closer. Closer. And their hands clasped together and Kamui wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry.


End file.
